Fictober 2018
by Entwinedlove
Summary: Complete. / 31 100-word drabbles in the MCU for Fictober18. (With a few bonus double drabbles.)
1. Feel This

**Feel This**

 _Peggy shares with Becca that her baby is kicking._

Pairing: Peggy/Bucky  
Rating: general  
Warnings: hints at unhappiness  
Tropes: pregnancy  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 01 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Can you feel this?"

* * *

Peggy grabbed Becca's hand and pulled it to her belly. "Can you feel this?" she asked. She was looking away and her brow was furrowed like she was concentrating. Becca wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel aside from firm pregnant belly.

But then... "Oh, was that a kick? Did I just feel the baby kick?"

Peggy nodded and bit her lip. "I thought I was imagining it at first but you really felt it, right?"

"Yeah, that's amazing. Are you going to get Bucky to feel the baby when he gets home?"

Her smile faded. "Yes, of course."


	2. Soapbox

**Soapbox**

 _Bucky scratched the back of his neck and looked at Tony's stunned face. He really shouldn't say, "I told you so."_

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: Politics  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 02 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "People like you have no imagination."

* * *

Sam and Bucky had both warned them; they'd told Tony and PR what would happen. Bucky knew it from experience. Sam knew it because he would have said something worse. They hadn't listened, of course. "No, no, it'll be fine," they said. "We'll coach him," they said.

So the national conservative television news show invited Steve Rogers to speak candidly about the newest right-wing proposal. They'd been so flabberghasted by Steve's reply they'd cut to commercial immediately.

"So, you are in favour of it, right Captain?"

"Pfft, absolutely not. People like you have no imagination. Do you have any idea—"


	3. Just a Boy

**Just a Boy**

 _May is unhappy with Tony Stark._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 03 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "How can I trust you?"

* * *

In tense silence, May fixed mugs of tea for her guest and herself. She brought both over to the coffee table and set them down next to the dog-eared copy of a thick multipage document.

"So I was thinking," Stark started, "Maybe Peter could join me for a—"

"How could I trust you?" May asked. He stopped and blinked. "Why should I? He has to wear a tracking bracelet. Secretary Ross sent me a letter saying Peter was 'Property of the United States.'" He opened his mouth to argue with her but she shook her head. "He's just a boy."


	4. Get Your Own Lunch

**Get Your Own Lunch**

 _Peggy is tired of the patriarchy._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 04 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Will that be all?"

* * *

Peggy had already counted the number of tiles in the ceiling, the stains on the walls, and the cracks in the floor from where she stood in front of her boss's desk by the time he was winding down from his rant. Don't do this, he said, don't do that. Only do these specific tasks that men have deemed appropriate for women. She'd heard it all before and she'd never once let it stop her from doing what needed doing.

He sighed, waving his hand to dismiss her. She gave him a practised smile and asked, "Will that be all?"


	5. He Knew Hunger

**He Knew Hunger**

 _The asset receives help from a generous man who thinks he's homeless. Maybe he is._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 05 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Take what you need."

* * *

"Take what you need," the generous man told the asset. The asset still wasn't operating as optimally as he could but he knew he needed sustenance. He hesitated before reaching a trembling hand to pick up the chunk of bread but brought it to his mouth and took a savage bite. After another cautious moment, he grabbed more food, filling up both hands with it. He ate quickly, shovelling as much food as he could in his mouth in case the man told him to stop. He choked only once but swallowed dry, watching the man guardedly the entire time.


	6. Not What You Think You Heard

**Not What You Think You Heard**

 _Tony should stop listening at doors._

Pairing: Natasha/Bucky  
Rating: mature  
Warnings: Dirty Talk, Asphyxiation Kink  
Tropes: Misunderstandings  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 06 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "I heard enough, this ends now."

* * *

"—and then I'll put my hands around your neck and squeeze. I'll choke the air from your body and you'll fight me, flailing until you go limp like a ragdoll. Then I'll—"

The door behind Bucky swung open and slammed into the wall. Tony called out, "You're done! I'm having Ross come in and get you out of my—

"How much did you hear?" Bucky asked, shifting and flipping down his laptop screen.

"I heard enough," Tony said, disgust clear on his face. "This ends now."

Natasha's rarely heard laughter came through the speakers. "Get out, Tony! We're having cybersex!"


	7. Your Nightmares Are Mine

**Your Nightmares Are Mine**

 _When Steve's second mate is brought out of cryo-storage, Steve gets nightmares that aren't entirely his own._

Pairing: Bucky/Peggy/Steve  
Rating: general  
Warnings: disabled character  
Tropes: A/B/O dynamics, Alpha Steve, Beta Bucky, Omega Peggy  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 07 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "No worries, we still have time."

* * *

Steve looked around, saw the banner on the wall welcoming the troops home, heard the band start up a triumphant number.

"Steve," Peggy called. He turned and there she was, young and beautiful. He couldn't smell her, though. "I knew you wouldn't be late for our date."

He glanced down at his hands, only mildly curious that the left was numb. The shock and horror he expected to feel were muted when he saw that his arm was gone.

"What's going on?" he asked, though it was Bucky's voice from his lips.

"Don't worry, we still have time," she said.


	8. Beats for Both

**Beats for Both**

 _In a tent on the Western front, Steve comes to the revelation that his heart beats for both Bucky and Peggy. And that's okay._

Pairing: Bucky/Peggy/Steve  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: confessions of love  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 08 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "I know you do."

* * *

The rain beat down on the half-shelter creating a cacophony that drowned out the heartbeats of the five other men in their team. Inside their tent, Steve could try to pretend that it was just him and Bucky back in their tiny apartment in Brooklyn. The illusion didn't make the words any easier to find, much less say.

"You know I love you, right Buck?" he asked but added before Bucky could say anything, "Till the end of the line. It's still true."

"But..." Bucky offered like he knew what was coming.

"I love her too."

"I know you do."


	9. Rescued

**Rescued**

 _Stevie is mentally a mess until Bucky is rescued after the train hijacking._

Pairing: Bucky/Steve  
Rating: general  
Warnings: canon disabled character (loss of limb implied)  
Tropes: fem!Steve  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 09 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "You shouldn't have come here."

* * *

"You shouldn't have come here," Bucky whispered. There was a nervous tension in his tone that Stevie recognised immediately—he didn't want her to get in trouble.

"I had to see if you were all right," she said. "I made sure no one saw." She crept closer to Bucky's bedside, mindful to go to his right. "They wouldn't tell me anything. Peggy had to bribe a nurse with nylons to even know as much as we do."

Bucky's chuckle was a ghost of a sound. "I'm okay now, Stevie." He reached out and she grabbed his hand and held tight.


	10. Tied Up

**Tied Up**

 _Loki tries to talk his way out of trouble. Brunnhilde beats him at his own game._

Pairing: Brunnhilde & Loki  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100 words  
Original Release Date: 10 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "You think this troubles me?"

* * *

"You think this troubles me?" Loki asked from where Brunnhilde had him bound to a chair in her rooms.

"I don't think I care," she said, shuffling through the empty bottles of booze on one of her nearby shelves. "Ah," she said, finding one that still had something in it. She uncorked it and tipped it up, relishing the burn as she swallowed gulp after gulp.

"What do you think the Grandmaster will say were he to learn that—"

"He'd probably like seeing you tied up."

He blinked, stunned. Well. He hadn't thought to _seduce_ his way to the top.


	11. Creating an Asset

**Creating an Asset**

 _Drs Johann Fennhoff and Arnim Zola work together to create the Fist of HYDRA._

Pairing: none  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: torture, mind control  
Tropes: none  
Words: 200  
Original Release Date: 11 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "But I will never forget!"

* * *

Johann Fennhoff continued to rub his ring as he spoke quietly in the man's ear. "I need you to focus, Soldier, tell me every detail. What was your friend doing?"

The Soldier started to answer, mumbling unintelligible words for several seconds before the hum of electricity of the chair powering up again drowned him out.

It scared him out of the trance again. "No! No! I will not! I will never forget! Sergeant James Barnes, 3255—" The electricity arced through the headpiece and his words turned into a series of screams.

Johann sighed and shook his head, this wasn't working.

* . * . *

"Why is it not working this time?" Zola asked him as they observed the Soldier recovering from the last round of electricity. "It worked before when we removed the arm."

Johann leaned back in his chair and pressed his hands to his lips in thought. "Our methods are at odds with one another. For my control to work he needs memories to focus on. You want to erase them all."

"For him to be an asset to HYDRA, he cannot be allowed to remember who he was before. He must be loyal only to us; he must _know_ only us."


	12. Red Room Girl

**Red Room Girl**

 _Romanova gets on SHIELD's radar in a bad way._

Pairing: none  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 12 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Who could do this?"

* * *

It was 1998 but as Peggy looked around the room, something about the entire morbid tableau screamed 1946.

"Who could do this?" Director Fury asked from beside her, frown heavy on his face.

Peggy couldn't help but smile a little thinking about her last encounter with an assassin and spy of this calibre. Despite being on opposing sides, she had admired Dottie in an odd way.

"Peggy?" Fury asked, catching the smile on her lips.

"We're going to need our best agent for this, Nick," she said, turning to look him in the eye. "This is a Red Room girl."


	13. Harder

**Harder**

 _Steve issues a challenge. Bucky didn't know they were competing. Natasha reaps the rewards._

Pairing: Bucky/Natasha/Steve  
Rating: explicit  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 13 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Try harder, next time."

* * *

Steve leaned back to give his tongue a moment to rest. He kissed Natasha's inner thigh as she sighed. "What is that? Five for me and three for you, Buck?"

Bucky was sprawled across the side of the bed, lazily trailing his fingertips along Natasha's side. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

"Try harder next time, why don't ya?" she said drily, letting her blissed out gaze slide from Steve between her thighs to Bucky beside her.

Bucky grinned and glanced up at Steve. "Harder, huh?" he asked. "I'll show you harder." He squeezed one of her overstimulated nipples. She moaned.


	14. Dimension Shift

**Dimension Shift**

 _Someone misused the Time and Reality Stones. It brought people back from the dead. And caused a dimension rift._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: time travel, dimension travel  
Words: 100 words  
Original Release Date: 14 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Some people call this wisdom."

* * *

"Some people call this wisdom," Natasha said drily as they walked through the Sanctum. There were arcane books scattered all over the study, many left open, or bookmarked with other books. There were coffee rings on the corners of the pages of the topmost one.

At the end of the trail of open books, Peggy and Natasha found them.

Both Tony and a young version of Howard, from Peggy's timeline, bickering over the best way to use their new-found mystic abilities.

"Think of the money we could make!"

"We've got plenty of money, think of the—"

Peggy cleared her throat.


	15. What's a Few Hours?

**What's a Few Hours?**

 _Captain America's birthday is July Fourth. Steve's is the Fifth._

Pairing: Bucky/Steve  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100 words  
Original Release Date: 15 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "I thought you had forgotten."

* * *

After the Avengers had had a family barbecue and after Tony had organized a fireworks show that rivalled even Macy's display over the bay, Bucky led Steve back to their floor in the Tower a few minutes before midnight and told him to sit at the table and close his eyes. Steve heard Bucky moving around the kitchen.

"Okay, you can look now."

Steve smiled and looked at Bucky with love in his eyes. "I thought you had forgotten."

He set the cupcake down, lit the candle, and slid it in front of him. "Of course not, punk. Happy birthday."


	16. The Less Fortunate

**The Less Fortunate**

 _Despite Angie's excitement, Peggy's thoughts are elsewhere._

Pairing: Peggy/Bucky (pre-relationship if you squint)  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100 words  
Original Release Date: 16 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Angie gushes. Her eyes are sparkling in the lamplight of the enormous flat that Howard is letting them live in. Her shoulders are around her ears in excitement and Peggy can't help smiling a little too. Angie's glee is contagious.

Peggy doesn't want to think about Sergeant Barnes, living across the river in a tinderbox of a tenement with no heat, doesn't want to think about how he's faring as a disabled vet, without a livelihood or his best friend.

She doesn't want to think about him at all. But she does anyway.


	17. Mishaps

**Mishaps**

 _Natasha babysits the kids when Peggy, Steve, and Bucky have a date night._

Pairing: Bucky/Peggy/Steve  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 17 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and Peggy looked around at the disaster zone their front room had turned into. The lamp from Peggy's grandmother was laying broken but lit on the floor, the sofa cushions were ripped and their stuffing was spread like clumps of melting snow, and Natasha was standing in the middle of the war zone dripping with what looked like—well, a quick sniff told Bucky it was probably globs of Peggy's French conditioner.

The kids, however, were nowhere in sight.

Peggy found her composure first. "What on earth—"

Natasha interrupted, "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."


	18. I'll Meet You There

**I'll Meet You There**

 _While Bucky is on the front lines, Steve gets sick._

Pairing: Bucky/Steve  
Rating: general  
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Powers AU  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 18 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "You should have seen it."

* * *

"You should have seen it, Buck," Steve wheezed. "The sky was so bright and..." he coughed, heavy and wet and hard and for so long that black spots danced in his vision. When he finally settled, the pain in his chest had blossomed into his arms and legs to fight with the numbness brought on by the cold.

"It was beautiful. Just like you."

Steve lost his breath again, felt it slipping out from his chest like a deflating balloon. At the end, there was no one to wipe the blood from his lips.

He was alone in their apartment.


	19. Chorus Girl

**Chorus Girl**

 _Steve may be small and scrappy but that doesn't mean he can't be useful. (A pre-serum!Steve still leading the Howling Commandos drabble.)_

Pairing: none  
Rating: mature  
Warnings: homophobia  
Tropes: crossdressing  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 19 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Oh please, like this is the worst I have done."

* * *

"But what if you get him alone and he wants... favors?" Dum Dum asks. The whole group of them are standing behind Bucky, watching.

Steve meets his eyes through the mirror without moving, as Bucky's still fixing the wig. "What? You mean a suckjob?"

The slight nods from each of them compliment the range of expressions on their faces, from shock to curiosity to horror. He leans forward and applies the Victory Red lipstick he lifted from Peggy. Steve smacks his lips and admires his thin shoulders in the fancy dress. "Oh please, like this is the worst I've done."


	20. Outed

**Outed**

 _Either security wasn't tight enough or Steve and Bucky had been a little careless. It's too late now._

Pairing: Bucky/Steve  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: characters being outed  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100 words  
Original Release Date: 20 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "I hope you have a speech prepared."

* * *

Steve and Bucky were on their way down to the lobby. Oddly, it was empty. "Sir wishes to speak with you, Captain," JARVIS said.

Puzzled, they stepped out, Steve's hand still clasped in Bucky's. They hadn't stopped touching in some way since the Not Guilty verdict yesterday.

They found Tony standing in front of the glass doors, all frosted over for privacy. "I hope you have a speech prepared."

"What? Why?"

"Because..." Tony said, glancing pointedly at their clasped hands, "Seems word got out about you two."

A small section of glass cleared to show an enormous, rowdy crowd outside.


	21. A Good (Wo)man

**A Good (Wo)man**

 _Steve had scuttled the plane but the war was not yet won. Peggy wasn't ever going to be a perfect soldier but she was a good woman._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: Peggy!Captain America  
Words: 200  
Original Release Date: 21 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Impressive, truly."

* * *

Peggy had screamed. She knew she had but neither Howard nor Colonel Philips mentioned it. When the machine stood her up she had the briefest sense of déjà vu. And longing. There were no politicians or generals; the room was silent save for her heavy breathing.

Unlike Steve, she didn't gain any height but she could feel the added weight of muscles on her frame, the innate strength in every part of her.

"How do you feel?" Howard asked, eyes wide with astonishment of their apparent success.

"I'm fine," she said, shocked it had worked. She added, "It's impressive, truly."

* . * . *

Dum Dum paid homage to his name and wolf-whistled when he saw Peggy approaching them in a reasonable facsimile of Steve's uniform. Howard had even fashioned her a slightly smaller version of Steve's original USO shield, just so she had one. She had it hooked to the back of her suit.

"Gentlemen?" she said, looking each of them in the eyes, daring them to call her out. "I believe there's a war on. Let's put a stop to it, shall we?"

Falsworth was the first to lose his poker face. He grinned, saluted her, and said, "It's an honour, Captain."


	22. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

 _Natasha knows just what to say to ramp up Loki's anticipation._

Pairing: Natasha/Loki  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: D/s dynamics, collars  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 22 Oct 2018  
prompt: "I know how you love to play games."

* * *

Loki never, ever heard her enter no matter how many times he listened for it. She was always just not there one moment and there the next. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that _she_ was the sorcerer.

"Have you behaved for me today?" Natasha asked him as she caressed his cheek and slipped her fingers under the soft cuff of his collar.

He leaned into her touch. "I have, Mistress."

"Good. I brought you something. I know how you love to play games." She brushed her thumb along his cheekbone. He knew not to ask.


	23. Trigger

**Trigger**

 _While Shuri works to remove the trigger words in Bucky's head, he unfortunately has to relive certain traumatic memories._

Pairing: none  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: panic attack  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 23 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "This is not new, it only feel like it."

* * *

Bucky jerked and opened his eyes to search the room for threats. Princess Shuri was still working above him; blue lights flickered over his head. The memory he'd just relived had been connected to one of the trigger words. The overwhelming urge to claw off the arm was back but he held himself as still as he could manage.

"I didn't..." he panted, "I didn't remember... How could I have done that?"

The princess stopped her tasked to calm him. "This is not new," she said, "it only feels like it right now. Breathe for me. Everything will be okay."


	24. Confession

**Confession**

 _Natalia learns her lessons well. Even the ones that hurt._

Pairing: Natasha/Bucky  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: Underage  
Tropes: Confessions of Love  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 24 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "You knows this, you know this to be true." (yes, I included the apparent typo.)

* * *

Natalia sighs, completely relaxed, as James lets his flesh fingers slip through her hair. He kept sneaking into her room. Her trainer, her lover. His caress moves to her face, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone.

He isn't looking at her when he whispers, "I love you."

She repeats what she'd been taught. "Love is for children." When she meets his gaze she adds, "You knows this—" his head shakes just the slightest bit and she knows to retry her English. "You know this to be true."

She tries to ignore the pain in his eyes before he looks away.


	25. Puppy Tails

**Puppy Tails**

 _Thor acquires a dog. He may have misjudged the creature._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 25 Oct 2018  
prompt: "Go forward, do not stray."

* * *

There were racing dogs on Asgard that were very intelligent and obedient. Thor and Loki had a pair when they were growing up. When Thor had been stuck on Midgard as a mortal seven years ago, he'd seen a pup that looked similar at the pet store. Now that their world was gone and the Asgardians were welcomed as refugees in Wakanda, he had a moment to acquire one such similar looking pet.

The puppy, however, wasn't nearly as intelligent as he'd hoped it to be.

"Go forward," he told it, "Do not stray."

The pup chased its tail instead.


	26. Magic Tricks

**Magic Tricks**

 _An interaction with a sweet little girl has Wong contemplating the answer to their missing loved ones._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: Post-Infinity War, Post-Ant-man and the Wasp  
Tropes: none  
Words: 200  
Original Release Date: 26 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "But if you can't see it, is it really there?"

* * *

Wong stood on the edge of the room, watching the dozens of mingling people. This was supposed to be a charity event but in actuality, it was just a group who knew super people looking for connections. Looking for answers. Wives, aunts, friends, brothers. They were all missing someone. For Wong, it was Stephen.

A little girl with dark brown hair approached him. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "My Daddy's missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She looked at his clothes and asked, "Do you do magic tricks? My Daddy does the best magic tricks ever."

* . * . *

"Hey, where did it go?" Cassie asked.

Wong had just made his snack plate disappear into the mirror dimension. "I made it disappear."

"But it's still there, right? Like my Daddy?"

His heart lurched. Were the missing people still there even though they couldn't see them? "But if you can't see it, is it really there?" he asked, though his mind was already starting to sift through philosophical answers to scientific and mystical ones. Were their missing loved ones in another dimension? Or very small, like Cassie said her dad could be?

He retrieved the plate and she grinned happily.


	27. A Place That's Not

**A Place That's Not**

 _Steve's in a place that's... not. And Bucky just needs to remember._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 27 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Remember, you have to remember."

* * *

Steve isn't sure what happened. The last thing he remembers is telling Bucky that he wasn't going to fight him, that they were friends. Now, though, the whole world is whited out like the inside of the Vita-Ray machine. It's not until he takes a breath that he feels the shallow ache of his pre-serum lungs and his weak heart.

The Winter Soldier stands in front of him. There's an emptiness in his eyes, hollow and lost.

"Bucky?"

The Soldier glances down at him but there's no light of recognition there.

"Remember... please, Buck," he begs. "You have to remember."


	28. Between Us

**Between Us**

 _Natasha tries to have a moment with Steve._

Pairing: Natasha/Steve  
Rating: general  
Warnings: eavesdropping, awkwardness  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 28 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "I felt it. You know what I mean."

* * *

Natasha had always known where she stood with people. She was a partner to Clint, an auntie to his kids. A spy to Nick, a liaison to Banner. She thought she'd been a friend of Steve's.

Except, there was something... Something beyond simple sexual tension. So she cornered him on the common floor to ask if what she was feeling was mutual.

"Do you feel like there's something... between us?" she asked in a whisper.

Before he could answer, Tony interrupted.

"I felt it." They both gave him flat looks. "You know what I mean."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."


	29. Oh Snap

**Oh Snap**

 _Sam's advice? Don't tempt it._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: Post-Infinity War, attempt at humor  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 29 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "At least it can't get any worse."

* * *

Bucky looked around at the vast empty, oddly-looking landscape. For a single heartbeat, he thought he was alone. Then Wilson reformed near him, and that woman Wanda too. Then King T'Challa. Then thousands, more and more.

After a moment of looking around, Wilson came to stand beside him as they surveyed what they could see of the enormous crowd. A snap and half the universe's population, gone.

"At least it can't get any worse," Bucky said for conversation.

"Aww man, don't say that. It could always get—"

The spider-kid from the airport fight in Germany reformed at their feet.

"—worse."


	30. Goats

**Goats**

 _Bucky's anxiety manifests in an obsessive need to make sure his goats are going to be taken care of. Just in case._

Pairing: none  
Rating: general  
Warnings: anxiety, fear of death, Post–Captain America: Civil War  
Tropes: none  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 30 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "Do we really have to do this again?"

* * *

"Do we really have to do this again?" Steve asked. "I know how much to feed them, I know to clean their water trough every other day. You don't have to repeat it. I got this, Buck."

"But what if—"

"No 'what-ifs.' You're going to be fine."

Bucky swallowed and looked away from Steve. It was an irrational fear; he knew that. He also knew that Princess Shuri wasn't going to hurt him. Yet since he remembered the procedure where HYDRA implemented the kill-switch, the idea of going back into a lab setting haunted him. He wasn't ready to die.


	31. Late Night Cravings

**Late Night Cravings**

 _Darcy sent Bucky on a late night ice cream run._

Pairing: Darcy/Bucky  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: none  
Tropes: pregnancy cravings  
Words: 100  
Original Release Date: 31 Oct 2018  
Prompt: "I've waited so long for this."

* * *

"I've waited so long for this," Darcy said, digging into the carton of novelty-flavored ice cream.

"I just went out and got it," Bucky said.

"Yeah, but you took so long."

"You know what?" he teased as he stalked closer.

"Wait, let me finish this before you pounce."

He came around behind her and kissed the side of her neck, letting his hands wander from her waist to her baby bump to her breasts. She moaned around her mouthful. He slid his fingers into her hair to move her head, to kiss along the other side.

She dropped the spoon.


End file.
